true awakening
by Kyria Ryuu
Summary: It was me and the demon.Nothing blocking him to kill me.I knew I was going to die when his tentacle extended to me and I just scooted further back...Livinas is the daughter of Naraku...but when she lost her memory,she begins to rethink her role in life...
1. Prolouge:It can't be happening

HEY!Kyria here!For those who've read The power of love...I'm sorry i couldn't finish it.I lost the whole dang document and I'm trying to start where I left off.Any way..I hope this will make you all happy!I worked all night on it!

True awakening.

Prolouge:It can't be happening...

It was me and the demon.Nothing blocking him to kill me.I knew I was going to die when his tentacle extended to me and I just scooted further back.I was afraid..not of death but what would happen if I died. I didn't know a whole bunch about death but,from the spirts that talked to me,it was quiet nice and content. My emeralde green hair cascaded down my shoulders and hide my troubling red eyes.I could feel tears sting my eyes and I just looked up at the demon who was hated by all.Loathed with everyone's dying breath. Hated because he cared so little of everyone...Naraku.

It was now I realized how this came to be.How he had tracked me down just to see me cry.Just to see me die...just because he felt the need to hurt me.My tears cascaded from eyes and down my face,dropping silently on the ground.My lip was quivering and that just made Naraku smile even cruler.

"Now now,Livinas.Death isn't so bad.It's the moment before you killed that's the worst.I promise to make it quick but make it very painful.Yes...painful would be nice."His tentacle extended around my neck and grabbed it tightly,pulling me high into the air.My clawed hands gripped the green and brown flesh,trying to make him lose his grip.

"W-why?W-why,Father?"I said gasping for breath.Naraku frowned and his red eyes that reflected my own burned with pure malice...burned with the true power of a demon Tyrant.

"Why?That seems to be the most pathetic question you could ask before you die.Livinas...no one knows why they do things,it's just what they feel inside...in their minds."

My vision was bluring and my face was growing cold.But I could hear everyword he spoke.They hit something down in my heart,meaningful and very wise.Why did he just say something like that?Something that would hit a key note with me?It was almost like he was sorry he would be killing his own child...his very flesh.

The only thought before my vison went compleatly black...I saw the hint and flicker of true regret in his eyes.Though it was for only a moment...I saw it and at that moment,I was glad I would die.Not for the heck of it...but because I would take that hint of raw emotion with me to my grave.The only though before I saw his face and his eyes...

_'It can't be happening...not to me.My own father...why would he do such a thing?'_

_Kyria:__Yes...I love cliffs!Though it won't end there...it'll start in the real begining...where she was saved by none,the other...SESSHY!_

_Sesshomaru:And the reason you had me save her was...?_

_Kyryan:Because she decided it would be a nice change of pace.And besides...just wait for what she has in store for in Chapter3!_

_Sesshomaru:Good grife(sp?)I was tormented in Flame of a thousand steps with this good emotion...what is going to make me do?_

_Kyria:WEll...if I get enough reveiws from all of you!I'll put the chapps up quickly so you can fnid out!_


	2. Chapter 1:Purple haze she went

Whew...after putting my story up,I already got a reviwe!Okay...let me explain...It is proluge...I'm starting it in the end cause...it makes things intersting.It goes to the beginning cause she's explaining who it all lead up to her and Naraku in a fight.Does that make things clear?Okay...and the pairings are as followds

Inu/Kag Sang/Mir Livinas/Sesshy

Chapter 1:Purple haze she went...

I remember it was morning,sun shining through the trees.I remember quickly sitting up and looking around,realizing everyone had left. Everyone said they were glad to have me in the group...but only one didn't trust me.Inuyasha...he looked at me when I was sitting alone or talking with the young kit named Shippo.He didn't trust me.Every ounce of his valuable time sitting in a tree,he watched me,as if he was a mother hen watching the coyote carefully.I knew he watched me...Kagome told me.But I paid no mind.I had already proved to be no threat.

I remember standing up from my spot on the ground,then realizing camp was still made up.Maybe they didn't leave. Maybe they went to go get water and supplies?I had convinced myself they did go get suppiles and sat back down,trying to warm hands at the fire.Winter had hit and with a force unexected.It was my first day here that old man Frost hit.I wasn't prepared 'cause I was all alone.That is...untill Kagome found me.

I began looking around and frowning.I could sence the presence of a demon...a demon that had no scent of anything good to come of it.I looked around to see if there were any weapons that I could use to defend myself,but there were none.

"Livinas!"Someone shouted my name and I turned my head to see the yound demon slayer Sango.She was smiling and then she stopped next to me."I see you finally woke up!"

"Yeah...you all had me worried there...I though you left me alone."I said cheerfully,despite my growing concern of the demon smell getting closer.Sango smiled slightly and sat down.

"Sorry...we had,business to take care of.Kagome senced the jewel fragment and we tried waking,we really did but...you burning up.Particly on fire.We were in terriable pain and Inuyasha decided that we must leave you alone and let you rest..hoping that the cold snow would bring your fever down."

My eyes wandered to the fire,which had now burned out.Black fumes still sizzled out of the black ashes. I had a fever?I never got sick...or that I could think of.I couldn't really remember much of my past except for... my father.When I came here...to this world,I fell from the sky.I don't remember what happened before or anything...just a huge blank and I hoped in time my lost memories would come back to me.

We sat quitely from then on and Sango wrapped her long sleave kimono tightly around.I looked around, feeling very cautious.Some sort of demon was coming,full speed and it was not wasting it's energy to hide it's presence.The ground rumbled and Sango jumped to her feet,shocked and looking around.I jumped to my feet and looked around some more to where it was coming from.

"What was that?"Sango said as the ground stopped shaking.My eyes scanned the area and I stiffened.A huge and powerful demon was coming...and fast!I quickly jumped as a smoke pellet came from no where and I grabbed Sango before the smoke got to her.It was a purple haze as I landed in the top of one tree,looking below at where we had just been.Sango looked cautious around where we were but...where was the person that threw it?

"It's a demon,"I responded to her question."For some time,I've been senceing a powerful aura coming off of it."I scanned the ground below and a white blur of speed dashed into the purple haze of poison.The white blur came back out and jumped high in the air,landing opposite the tree from us.He was a noble demon,one with rich looking clothes and long silver hair.His amber eyes met mine and I was a lose for words.However, Sango wasn't.

"Sesshomaru,"She seethed with hate."Was that you?The one who threw it?"Sesshomaru looked at her with an emotionless look.He blinked and then looked back down.

"No,for once,it wasn't me."He seemed worried instead of angry or fuled by lust for a fight.In the two times I seen him,he seemed generally worried.

"Then who was it then?"Sango asked as she looked at the ground.Sesshomaru looked at me and then looked away.

"I don't know.But,they took Rin."Sango looked at him,lose for words and so did I.The ground began to rumble again and Sango,who had broght her gaurd down,slipped and fell down.Her left hand grabbed the tree branch but,she wouldn't last very long like that.I scrambled on that small tree branch to grab her hand but,her fingers slide down the branch and she looked down below her.The purple haze wasn't looking like it was leaving and before my hand could grab her arm,she fell,tumbling down to the poison of purple haze. I watched her fall as I extended my hand,hoping that she'd fall right back up and I could get her.But,she continued falling and almost heading into the purple haze.

Kyria:Okay...that chapps is done.I hopw it was okay...I'm very sorry if it was confusing in the beginning.I hope i made it clear.  
Kyryan:Um...I think Sesshomaru has fainted.Nudges Sesshy with her foot)  
Kyria:Why?(Glances at the papers on the floor.)Don't tell me-  
Kyryan:Looked at chap three?Yeah...I told you should have hid it from him!  
Kyria:Well!That's all we have for right now...see ya soon we you review review review! 


End file.
